Ice age 2 Diego and Shira's family
by Macora prime
Summary: A sequel to Ice age, Diego and Shira
1. Chapter 1

In a field of tall light brown grass, a deer is seen grooming, but little did she know that in the cover of the tall grass, a familiar orange sabre is seen stalking the deer, baring his sharp teeth, taking one last step before he pounced into the air with a loud roar. the deer quickly scattered, as the tiger chased after it, he got more and more closer before he pounced onto its back taking it down to the ground, the tiger bit down, digging his two sharp sabres down into the deers neck, suffocating it till the deer was finally dead. The tiger then dragged his prey back to the forest where he lived. once the tiger had reach the tall pine trees he is then stopped by a voice.

"Hey, Diego,"

Diego turned and saw two mammoths approaching him, Diego set his kill down and looked up to the mammoths.

"Hey, Manny," he said back to him.

"Another day of hunting, huh?" asked Manny, seeing Diego dragging another kill back to the layer.

"Yeah," answered Diego.

"So, hows Shira?" Ellie asked, curiously, having not to see for two days now.

"She's fine," said Diego, thinking of his pregnant wife, "Its only a matter of time, though."

"Before the cubs are born?" Manny asked, knowing that what Diego meant.

"Yeah," answered Diego.

"Can't wait to be a dad?" Manny asked, with a smile.

"I guess," said Diego.

"Lets just hope you don't end up like Manny was when I was Pregnant with Peaches," Said Ellie looking at Manny with a stern look, "He was over protective over me."

"Sounds like the Manny today," Diego jocked,

"Hey," said Manny taking offense to what he said, "I am not."

"Really?" asked Diego, "Do you know where Peaches?"

"Peaches," said Manny as he looked all around, "Peaches?"

Manny then turned around and walked away, looking for Peaches.

Ellie sighed, and followed Manny.

Diego chuckled, as he then picked up the dead deer carcass and continued on to his den. After a long while of walking, Diego had arrived at his den, he walked in and found Shira laying down, her stomach had grown, having four cubs, growing in her.

Diego," she said, lifting her head off of her front paws, happy to see her beloved, husband.

Diego set the deer down, as he then nuzzled her.

"You alright?" he asked,

"I'm fine, honey," she answered,

"And the cubs?" she asked, hoping the were okay.

Shira looked to her large stomach, "There fine, too," she answered

Diego walked over to Shira belly.

"Hey you four," he said, "Its me, your daddy, I hope your going easy on your mother."

"There are," Shira answered.

Diego looked to Shira, the two smiled at each other.

"Can't believe, we're going to have a family," said Diego.

"Me either," Shira said.

"I brought you something," said Diego as he got up and walked over to the carcass he had caught.

"Oh Diego," she said seeing the deer, "You shouldn't have."

Diego picked up the deer and set it in front of Shira.

"Anything for you," he said.

Shira then licked Diego Cheek, making him blush, a little.

"Thanks, Diego," she said.

"No problem," said Diego.

Shira then began to eat the carcass given to her, as Diego laid beside her, Diego wanted nothing more but Shira to be safe, and no matter what, he will ensure it.

{I hope you enjoyed it, The sequel to Ice age has begun, please comment and review.}


	2. Chapter 2

Mourning had came, Diego, yawned as he stretched his paw forward, after he took several steps back in position, he looked

to his beautiful wife, who was still fast asleep, she looked so peaceful, he knew that she would need something to eat soon, he turned and walked toward the cave entrance. As he went to the hole of the cave that lead to the world outside, he then heard Shira moaned beginning to wake from her dreams.

"Mourning," she said,

"Mourning," said Diego as he walked up to Shira, and nuzzled her, "did you sleep well."

"Fine," answered Shira, as she then got up on her four paws, struggling a bit.

"you okay?" ,Diego asked curiously.

"I'm fine," said Shira, "Its going to be easier after the cubs are born."

"Don't worry, kitty," said Diego, "you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Shira asked, sternly having still having not to like that name.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Diego, smiling inside, "Kitty."

Shira, then pushed Diego down, pinning him on the floor.

"Just because your my husband, doesn't mean you can call me that," Shira explained.

"Okay, I understand" said Diego, agreeing with his beautiful yet tough mate.

Shira then nuzzled him under his chin, before she got off of Diego and walking toward the cave entrance.

"Come on," she said, looking back at Diego, as he got back up, "Lets go meet up with the others."

Diego followed his wife outside, Shira, feeling the suns warmth of the sun light, after two days of being in a caves shade, felt good on her white, fur, skin. The two began walking to find the herd.

After a few hours of walking, they had found the herd at the river, the kids from the horn beaver, to the green shelled, Doedicurus, all playing on ice slides, some swimming in the river, while their parents socialized.

"Diego, Shira," said Manny, as he, Ellie, Peaches and Lewis came up, "So glade you guys could make it."

"Hey guys," said Diego.

"So, hows the soon the soon to be mother?" Elli asked, curious of Shira.

"I'm fine," she answered, "Can't wait for these cubs to come out."

"I felt the same way when I was having Peaches," Elli explained, "And let me tell ya, its great when you finally get to see them."

"I'm so excited," said Peaches, who couldn't wait to have cousins.

"Yeah," said Crash, "its going to be awesome, If they have boys, we can ride them."

"Yeah," said Eddie as the two pounded their fists.

Suddenly they heard someone scream, they turned and saw that some of the kids were hanging a sloth to a vine, and hanging in by his feet like a piñata.

"Hey, hey, you know your suppose to be blind folded," He told a horned beaver kid.

"Okay," he said as he covered hiss eyed by peaked through and then wapped him with it.

The kids cheered at as the sloths kept getting beat by the kids. Manny rolled his eyes and sighed

"Sid," he said, as he, Ellie and Peaches walked toward the site.

"Great, whats the idiot got himself into now?" ,Shira asked, curiously.

"Lets find out," said Diego as the two followed the mammoths.

"Hey," Manny called, as the kids turned to the large mammoth, "Who said you could toucher Sloth."

"Oh hey guys," said Sid, as two of the kids holding the rope then lets go, letting the ditz sloth fall hard on the ground, he then untied the vine and walked over to the eight of his friends.

"Check it out, I opened my own camp, I call it, Camp del Sid, its means Camp of Sid."

"Thats great, Sid," complemented Ellie.

"Congratulations, your now an idiot of two languages," said Diego.

"Uh, not in front of the kids, Diego," said Sid, whispering in his ear, "these little guys love me, right Billy?"

"Don't make me eat you," Billy said to him.

"Kids," Sid said with a smile, "Thats why they call them kids, so how comes yours?"

"Their fine, Sid," answered Shira.

"Thats great Shira," said Sid, "Speaking of which, can I babysit for you guys?"

"No," Diego answered, having to seen what he's like around kids.

"Aw, come on, please," begged Sid.

"No," Diego answered again.

"Sid, I told you, your not qualified to run a camp, or babysit tiger cubs for that matter," Manny said.

"What qualification is needed for child care?" Sid asked curiously, as one of the kids behind him took the vine and ran around the sloth, "I am a role model for kids."

The kids them pulled the rope, tripping the sloth.

"Yeah, role model," Shira said in sarcasm, making Sid take offense to the tigresses comment.

"You guys never think I'm good at anything," he said, as he got up, with the vine still wrapped around his legs, "I am a equal member of this herd, So you better start treating me with respect."

With that, Sid hoped away, since her legs were still tide up, through the so called friends.

"Sid wait!" ,called Elli, hoping that he would stop, but he did not.

"Sid come one," said Manny, "We were just joking."

But no matter how much they said, Sid didn't respond.

"Think we were a bit hard on him?" Shira asked, looking to Diego.

"I guess," said Diego, feeling a bit guilty.

"Hey," one of the young kids said as the adults turn to them, "Lets play pinned the tail on the mammoth!"

The kids cheered as the ran toward Manny, But Shira then roared, stopping the kids in their track, shaking in fear, turning their attention to her.

"No more games, guys," she said making the kids, aw, sad that they couldn't play, "But, does any of you want to hear a story."

The kids all came up and sat in front of Shira, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Nice one," said Diego, seeing how she handled the kids.

"Its a gift," Shira said.

**{Thats all for now, Hope you enjoyed, Just a heads up, I starting school day after tomorrow and I need to focus on that, But I promise, I'll get a chapter out when I get the chance, please comment and review.}**


	3. Chapter 3

Sid walked away from the his so called friends, while trying to untie his legs from the brown vine.

"Say I can't do stuff," He said, as he then fell, and try to unwrap the vine off of his legs, "Say I'm useless," Sid finally got free from the vine, got back up and and got back up, "While I'll show them."

As Sid turned he saw one of the tall rock cliff above the river, and wanting to prove that he is just as good as all the others. He put a glaring look on his face, as he walked to climb the up the rocky cliff. Meanwhile back with the others, the kids are seen, sitting and listening to Shira, telling them a story similar to the journey that she and Diego had took.

"And so, the two tigers left their packs behind, and began a new life together," Shira explained, laying in front of the children, "And they all lived Happily ever after."

The kids all cheered, having to enjoying the story.

"Gotta hand it to her, shes really good with those kids," said Manny, seeing the kids all quite and well behaved.

"Nice job," Diego complemented, his beloved wife.

"Yeah, that was great," Peaches said.

"Thanks," said Shira, smiling after hearing the complements.

"Question," The young horn beaver said, raising his arm, as Shira and Diego turned to him, "Why did the two tigers have to leave their packs?"

"Because... because their packs were using them," Shira explained, remembering when Ramous used her to get the baby from the humans, and having no loyalty to her, "And to have their own family."

"I thought it was so romantic that the boy tiger saved the girl tiger," said the green, feathered bird.

"Yeah, well, guy tigers know how to protect their women," Diego said joining in.

Shira just looked at him with a grin.

"As do the women," Shira added.

"I thought that tigers are suppose to stay together," a young deer brought up.

"Yeah, those tigers would have eaten that kid" said a young rhino.

Diego and Shira were beginning to see a bunch of kids questioning them.

"Its not believable," the horn beaver pointed out.

"Wouldn't the two have eat the baby?" a doedicurus asked.

"Sometimes I throw up," a pink,pig brought up.

Shira and Diego were just speechless for a moment, seeing that the kids were not believing the story they told.

"Look, they lived happily ever after, you can't get any more satisfying then that," Shira explained, "They became one big happy family, thats how it has to be."

"Then wheres your big happy family?" the green bird asked.

Shira was speechless, she remembered how she lost her mother, and she didn't want to bring up the decease grandmother of her soon coming cubs, the kids all saw that Shira was sadden by what the bird asked. Diego, seeing that his wife was sad, didn't want the kids around to ask anymore.

"Then the hungry tiger ate the pesky little kids," he said, getting up on four pass faster then a blink of an eye.

Diego, roared and hie pounced in front of the kids, as they screamed and scattered from the roar of the sabre. Diego turned back to Shira who was looking sad.

"Shira, are you okay?" Peaches asked, seeing that she was upset.

"I'm fine," she answered, "just need some time alone."

Shira then walked away from the others with the pain of the memories.

"I'll go talk to her," Diego said to the others, as he followed his wife.

After a hour of walking Shira stopped at the large hill that over looked the forest, with its white snow cover, beginning to fad away from the suns heat. She sat thinking of her lost mother, how she and her were always together, how they would play together, how she heard he voice every night she had slept. All of that was taken away when she and her mother were attack. A tear began shedding from her blue eyes, how the thought of her lost mother.

"Shira."

The pregnant tigress turned and saw her beloved mate walking up to her.

"Diego," she said, as she whipped away her tears.

"Whats wrong," he asked seeing his mate in such pain.

knowing that she could trust Diego, she told him what troubles her.

"Its about what the kid asked," Shira explained.

"Its about your mother, isn't it?" Diego asked.

Shira nodded her head confirming it, Diego came up and nuzzled Shira, her head laid on his chest.

"I'm sure she's proud of you, after what you did for the kid," Diego explained, "I know how much she means to you, and I can't replace her, but I'm not going to ever leave you, I love you."

Shira shed some tears of joy, having Diego in her life, and soon four cubs that would consider her a mother.

"Thanks, Diego," she said as she nuzzled under his chin.

Just as the two were enjoying the moment, they were interrupted by the calls of kids.

Diego and Shira turned and saw two young deer rushing to the river, Diego stepped in front, stopping them in there tracks.

"Hey, whats going on," he asked the two.

"Some sloth is going to jumped off a cliff," they explained.

Diego just rolled his eyes, knowing who the sloth was.

"Sid," he said, as he quickly rushed back toward the river.

Shira followed after, but yet the thoughts of her mother were still haunting her.

**{hope you enjoyed, please comment and review} **


	4. Chapter 4

Diego and Shira had arrived to a crowed all looking up a tall cliff, Diego turned and saw Manny, Elli and Peaches.

"Manny!" he called out as the three mammoths turned too the approaching sabres.

"Please tell me it isn't who's Sid, jumping," asked Shira.

"Take a wild guess," said Manny looking up of the high cliff above.

The two sabres looked up and standing on the edge of the ledge, was a familiar sloth above.

"Okay, I'm going to jump down on the count of three," he yelled down to the ones below.

"He can't be serious," said Shira, turning to Diego.

"Of course not, its Sid, like he's gonna jump," said Manny.

"Jump, jump, jump!" crash and Eddie, who were on Ellies tusks, cheered.

Ellie just gave a stern look at them.

"One," Sid called down, counting down to when he would make his jump, "Two... three!"

But Sid did not jump, with the beating of his heart, racing faster then a deers speed, and the warm and cold feeling down his back.

"Aww" the two pawsome brothers moaned, disappointed that he didn't.

"Okay," he called, "I'm gonna jump this time!"

Manny and Diego just rolled their eyes,

"Manny, you should go talk to him," Elli.

"Are you kidding?" asked Manny,

Elli just gave Manny a stern look.

"Alright, I'm going," said Manny as he head to find a way up.

"I'll go, too," Diego volunteer, following him.

"Be careful," said Shira.

"Don't worry," said Diego, reassuring his wife of his safe return, "I can handle this."

As the two walked away, Shira looked back up at Sid.

"Don't worry Sid," Peaches called up, "Help is on the way, I hope he doesn't jump."

"Don't get your hopes up," said Shira, although her hopes were high, not just for Sid.

Meanwhile Diego and Manny climb up the path, Manny looked to Diego, he looked as if he was worried about something.

"You Okay, Tiger?" he asked curiously.

"Huh?" Diego reacted, turning to Manny, "Oh, no everything's fine, Its just..."

"Shira?" asked Manny.

"Yeah," answered Diego, thinking of her, and the soon coming cubs.

"Its not easy, becoming a father," said Manny, remembering what it was like becoming a dad.

"Can't imagine," said Diego, knowing what that was like for Manny, "I'm just starting to get worried," Diego explain, knowing that Shira was still tarred up over the loss of her mother, "I mean about Shira, and the cubs,I have to protect my family, this time."

"What do you mean this time?" asked Manny, curious as to what he meant.

Diego sighed,

"Its nothing," Diego said, but truly he was thinking of his family, the time they were killed, and he wasn't there to help protect them, there was no way he was going to let that happen, not again.

The two finally reached the top and saw Sid, still standing on the ledge.

"Two and three thousand, two and four thousandth," Sid counted, just making a excuse not to jump.

"Sid," Diego Called as the the sloth turned and saw the two approaching, "Come back from there."

"No way," said Sid, "I'm gonna jump off this high cliff, and then you guys are going to be forced to show me respect."

"You jump, the only respect your going to get, is the respect of being dead," Manny explain.

Sid just ignored them, he turned back and got ready.

"Oh great," said Diego, as Manny rushed to save him

"geranimo!" Sid yelled out as he jumped, making Shira, Peaches, louis, and Elli, but was then caught by Manny's trunk and throw him back up, Sid screamed and landed back on the rocky cliff.

"Quit trying to kill yourself, Sid," said Diego, walking up to the sloth, "You-"

Diego looked over the view of the forest, and saw that there was water in places it shouldn't.

"What the," said Manny, seeing the large puddles that gulp places of the forest.

"Whats going on?" Diego asked, as Sid got up on his feet.

"It looks like a flood," Manny guessed.

"Or maybe it is," said Diego.

"Come on," said Manny, as he turned back and headed toward the path, "We have to warn the others and get to higher ground."

"Wait," said Diego rushed to keep up, Sid followed after, "what about Shira, what if-"

"Diego, would you rather have her safe from this?" Manny asked.

Diego thought for a moment, Shira wasn't fit to travel, even pregnant, but in this occasion, there is no choice.

"Now come," said Manny, as he continued down the path, as Diego and Sid followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, everyone below was upset, that Sid didn't jump, Ellie and Peaches on the other hand, was relieved he didn't.

"That was close," said Ellie.

"No kidding," said Shira, "But whats taking them so long?"

Ellie just shrugged, not knowing the answer.

Suddenly the three heard familiar voices, shouting their names, they turned and saw the Manny, Diego and Sid, approaching.

"Manny," said Ellie as the two stopped in front of them, "whats wrong?"

"We have to go," Diego explained.

"Why?" shira asked, wondering why.

"The valley is going to flood," Diego explained, making everyone gasp.

"Flood?" Peaches asked.

"Wait," said a horned deer, walking up to Manny and Diego, "Why should we believe that?"

"Cause we saw whats behind the cliff, there giant water puddles in the forest, and by then look of it, its going to happen fast," Manny explained.

The deer and the other animals just laughed, from the top of their lungs, thinking they made it up.

"The mammoth is right," said a strange, deep voice.

Everyone stopped laughing, at the sound of the voice.

"Who said that?" Shira asked.

"I did,"

Everyone looked to a branch of a tree and saw a black, feathered valture.

"The flood is real, and going to happen fast," he continued.

"What do you mean?" asked Diego.

"This whole valley like a bowl," The vulture explained, "theres a a large ice damn all around, and thats going has water behind it, all the way to the top, and pretty soon, that damn is going to give and valley is going to fill up with water, theres no way out."

Diego and Shira were frighten by those words, their family never beginning. Everyone else were also frighten by this.

"Is there any way out of this?" Shira asked.

"Yeah," the vulture answered, making everyone calm down, "Theres a bout, north of here, it will save you."

"How long do we have to go?" Peaches asked.

"A few days travel," the Vulture explained, "If I were you, I'd get moving right now."

With the vulture spread its wings, and took off.

Shira was now concerned, not knowing the exact number of day the ice damn will hold back the water.

"You heard the big scary vulture," Manny called out to the herd, "Lets get a move."

The herd began heading north, Shira turned to her mate,

"Diego, what do we do?" Shira asked, "What if we don't make it in time, what if there is no bout, and if there is, what if the cubs come on the way?"

"We'll have to go along with the herd, get to this bout, or at the very least find high ground," Diego explained reassuring his wife that they will be safe, "either way we'll make it, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

Shira believed what Diego had said would happen, but the fear of being caught in the flood still scared her inside, not that she would ever show it.

"Come on," said Diego as Shira followed the others, Diego followed her but his eye caught something, he saw a large ice berg, floating down the river, Diego sensed something suspicious about it.

"Diego, hurry up," Shira called.

Diego turned and ran to catch up with the others, the berg then turn, to reveal two frozen, dinosaurs inside, a pliosaur and a Ichthyosaur. The ice was thawing, as the eyes of the Ichthyosaur then looked moved.

Meanwhile the herd was on a move on, walking on the dirt path to get north,up the hill that over looked the forest below, Manny and Ellie stood on the hill right side of the line of,families and others, as they all walk down the path.

"Hurry people," he called out, this way.

Diego and Shira are seen walking up to the two mammoths.

"Manny," he said, as the mammoth turned to them, "you think there is a boat out there?"

"All I know is this place will be underwater,"" Manny explained, "if that vulture was telling the truth, and if there is any hope, its that way."

"I just hope we make it there," Shira said.

"That makes two of us," said Ellie as the group then followed the others, "But at last no ones trying to stop us."

Meanwhile, back to where the heard was, at the river, a white sabre is seen walking along, he looks down at the tracks and sees two that looks like the tracks of two tigers.

"Well, well, well," he said and he looked forward and saw that they lead north, "two sabres, I wonder who they could be?"

The sabre chuckled, as he followed the trail.

From the view of the river, the pliosaur and the ichthyosaur, free from their ice prison, surface and see the sabre walk out of sight. The two the descended into the water and swam down stream.

**{I hope you enjoyed these two chapters, consider this my thank you for the support you are all gave this and the original, so consider this a toucan of my appreciation, Please comment and review.} **


	6. Chapter 6

The herd continued they journey to the north. They continued walking through the land of forest. All with hopes of getting to the boat and escaping this coming flood. Diego and Shira were walking together, right behind Manny, Elli and Peaches, the river at their right side. Many were getting tired from walking from some time, including Shira.

"Shira, are you alright?" asked Diego, turning to her.

"I'm fine." she answered, breathing like one who was exhausted.

"Manny!" Diego called out.

"What is it?" asked Manny, as he stopped, along with Ellie and Peaches and turned to the orange sabre.

"We should stop for bit, Shira needs a break." Diego explained.

"Alright." said Manny, knowing that Shira needs it, since carrying four cubs.

"Thanks, pal." said Diego as he turned back to Shira, who laid down trying to regain energy.

"Of all the times they be having a family, why now?" Manny asked, seeing that Shira's pregnancy was going to be a problem.

"Manny!" said Ellie, glaring at him for what he said.

"I'm not saying we leave Shira or anything, I'm saying its going to be a problem." Manny explain. "We can't keep going like this."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Elli, still in a mad pitch of her voice.

"I'm not suggesting anything, just that Shira can't keep going on like this." Manny explained.

"She's pregnant, Manny, you were protective but not like this When I was." said Elli.

"Yeah, but because we weren't on the move, trying to get away from a flood." Manny added.

Elli just rolled her eyes, shacking her head.

Meanwhile Diego and Shira were having a discussion of there own.

"Diego, I'm worried." said Shira. "What happens if the damn gives, and we're not even there yet."

"We will make it." Diego reassured. "We have to, the cubs are depending on it."

"I know," said Shira, thinking of the he soon to come cubs, she wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

"We just have to keep going." Diego explained. "The sooner the better."

"You guys alright?" asked Peaches, as she and Louis came up to them.

"We're fine, Peaches." answered Shira.

"Thats good, even with all this happening." said Louis, in a shivering voice, scared to get caught by the flood.

"Try not to worry." said Diego. "last thing we need is to panic."

Shira looked toward the river, and saw something in the water, close to the other side, something staring over at her.

"Shira?"

"Huh?" asked Shira as she turned back to Diego.

"You alright?" asked Diego. "You dozed off there for a sec."

"I'm fine, just fine." answered Shira, as she looked back at the river to see that whatever was there, was gone.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Diego and Shira quickly returned on there four paws, birds flew off of the trees nearby. It then stopped, a cold shiver of fear ran through everyones body.

"What was that?" Elli asked.

"Don't know." answered Manny. "Come on, we should keep going."

"You feeling up to continuing?" Diego asked.

"Yeah." answered Shira, knowing her families life is depending on her and Diego.

The group continued on, but something was giving Shira suspicion feeling that they were being followed.

**{I hope you enjoyed, Please comment and Review}**


	7. Chapter 7

The group was walking right behind the long line of animals that was the herd. Crash and Eddie was moving through a bush disguise till they came to a tree without any leaves, looking out each side of the naked tree.

"Crash, Eddie, keep up will ya?!" Manny called out to them.

Diego and Shira were walking together, following behind Manny, Ellie and Peaches. Shira was still thinking of her mother, still thinking of that horrible day. From the very four words that one of the kids asked her earlier, it was memory that would ever go away. Shira stopped, and looked left, to the icicles that were sticking and hanging from a rock ledge. She stared at her reflection, and after a while she saw her mother looking back at her, but in a moment it faded away.

Shira looked away and sighed, unable to let go of the dark memory of her past. Shira then continued to follow the others.

Sid was seen following a few kids who were walking together

"Hey did you guys know that nuts are a nutrias snack?" Sid asked, as he ate some.

But like always, the kids ignored him, or at least tried. Manny and Diego were watching, but just rolled there eyes at the site.

"I don't think his tree goes all the way to the top branch." Manny said, looking down at Diego.

"Yeah" answered Diego.

Manny then walked toward Sid and grabs him by his neck and pulled away from the group of kids.

"Quit harassing the kids Sid." Manny said.

"I'm not harassing the kids, I'm just making conversation." Sid explained.

"They aren't interested." Manny said.

"Sure they are." explained Sid. "right guys."

But when he looked behind they were gone.

"Guys?" he asked.

Diego looked back at Shira who walked up to his side.

"Shira." he said, as he came up to his wife.

He saw that she still looked sad, and he knew exactly why. Diego came up to her, she looked up at him, and nuzzled him as the thoughts continue to plague her.

The time of night was beginning, the group was settling down near some trees. Ellie, Peaches, crash and Eddies tails were wrapped tails were wrapped on the same branch of one of the trees. Manny slept by the trunk of the one they were on, while Sid fell asleep on a rock. Shira was sleeping beside Diego, snuggling up beside him. Diego, deep in the dreams, began flinching. For in his dreams, was a great nightmare.

Diego found himself in the land he grew up in. all around him was pine trees, he suddenly heard the cries of hunters, and a roar coming from behind. Diego ran through the forest, heading to find the source. The orange sabre came outside the forest of trees to find another orange sabre, frighting off a pack of humans, guarding the cave behind him. The humans hold their spears at the tiger, waiting for the chance to stab him.

"Dad!" he cried, recognizing who the sabre was.

"Diego go!" he cried back. "Get out of here!

Some of the humans saw Diego, and charged in attack, throwing their spears at him, Diego quickly ran from the site, he looked back and watched in horror the humans continuing to attack his family. He then saw something white in the far distance. It looked like a sabre, but soon ran into the forest.

AHHHHHH!

Diego then looked down and saw the humans had stabbed his father, in his very heart.

"NO!"

"No!" Diego screamed as he then woke up. His eyes flashed open, and he breathed heavily. He looked down at Shira who was still fast asleep. Diego sighed, just as Shira, his past was hard to push away. He laid his head down on his arms, and thought about his dream, but mostly on the white sabre he had saw, and kept asking himself, who was that guy?

**{I hope you enjoyed, Please comment and review}**


	8. Chapter 8

Not to far from the group, the trail was still being followed. The mysterious figure continues to follow the tracks left by Manny and the others had left. The tiger leaned down and sniffed the tracks.

"Four hours old." he said to himself. "I'm getting closer to them, and to my revenge."

He got back up and looked ahead, seeing the tracks go ahead. His eyes glared evilly.

"Both of you have taken everything from me." he said, "The time has come to pay for your actions."

He kept moving, hollowing the tracks to his the ones he seeks to find.

The next day, as the sun began to rise and give is light to the land, Diego began to wake, and along with Shira.

"Mourning." He said, to his awakening wife.

"Mourning." she said back, getting back up on her paws.

Shira felt a growl in her stomach.

"The cubs are hungry." she said.

Diego got up from the place where he had slept.

"I'll go hunt up ahead, meet up with you guys later." Diego said.

"Alright, but don't take too long." said Shira, still concerned about the damn going to give.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, soon." Diego reassured as he then turned and headed out to hunt.

Just then, Manny woke up from his sleep. He yawned as he got up. He looked over to Peaches and Ellie.

"Peaches, Elli, time to get up." he said, eager to get back on the road and get to the boat.

"Aw dad, just a little longer." Peaches moaned.

"unless you wanna be under water, no." Manny said.

Peaches and Elli tails then let go of the branch, the two landed on their four.

"Manny you need to calm down." Elli said.

"Elli, a damn on the other side of the valley is about to burst, there's no time to waist." Manny explained.

The worried Mammoth then turned to the two possums, fast asleep. He whacks the two with his trucks, twist the two up and waking them from their slumber.

"Hey, wake up, we got to go." Manny said.

"Okay we're up, we're up." the two brothers." the two said.

"Hey take it easy, Manny." Shira said, coming up to them.

"Do I have to say this to everyone?" asked Manny. "We have a flood to escape from."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't worry about this." Shira explained. "But we can't keep going like this."

"Diego help me out here." said Manny, as he looks from Shira and saw that Diego was gone.

"Diego?" he asked. "Where's Diego?"

"He went hunting, he said he'd meet us on the other side of the river." Shira explained.

Manny sighed, seeing that everything was getting out of hand, at least to him. But he knew that his cubs needed to eat.

"Alright, lets keep going." Manny said as he turned and headed down the path.

Everyone else followed after him. The pregnant tigress hopped that her mate would catch up.

Meanwhile, Diego wondered through the forest in search for food for Shira. He came across the tracks of a deer. Knowing its the best thing for food, he followed the tracks. Yet little did he know, that he was followed by a white sabre.

"There you are." He said, seeing the orange sabre with his one, good right eye.

(Guess who the sabre is, it will be revealed next chapter, hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)


End file.
